Iyu Hoshino
is a human female who was killed and revived as a "Sigma Type Amazonz", she is able to transform into History Like Jun Maehara, Iyu is a Sigma type Amazon – an Amazon developed by implanting Amazon Cells into a dead body. She, along with the rest of her family, was killed and eaten by her father, who turned into a new type Amazon when celebrating his birthday. She was found by Takeshi Kurosaki in a raid at her home where the murders occurred. She was the least damaged compared to other family members and was still alive when Haruka ended his father. Initially taken back to 4C headquarters for medical attention, she died on the way and the plan changed to have her resurrected as the second and last Sigma type Amazon instead, stating that Yugo Tachibana had one final permission to use that technology to compensate the lack of 4C fighter Amazon (after Mamoru/Mole Amazon and Haruka Mizuhara/Amazon Omega left). Soon after she was "completed", she was sent to work with Team Kurosaki to exterminate Amazons, acting mainly as a sensor to confirm targets until deployed at the front lines. Chihiro/Amazon Neo had a severe obsession to her since first sight, due to him not feeling the urge to eat her (possibly because she's already dead and/or she's an Amazon herself), stating that as long as he was with her, he can be human. As such, he was overly protective to her, even joining 4C with condition that they would treat her as humanly possible. Understanding his request, Yugo Tachibana put him in Kurosaki Team, pairing him with her. When Haruka Mizuhara came for her to "let her rest", Chihiro protected her valiantly. Despite of all these, Iyu stayed on her emotionless, duty-bound personality. When Chihiro started to show urge to eat human, Iyu immediately identified him as enemy and severely wounded him. Even so, Chihiro's feeling didn't waver. He took her out to an amusement park, attempting to make her "more human" by imitating normal people. He even bought her new clothes and food, and make photos with her, until Takeshi Kurosaki found him by tracking signal from Iyu's bracelet. Chihiro later asked their mutual friends, Hiroki Nagase, about how Iyu was when she was alive. Apparently, Iyu was a cheerful girl, who laughed a lot and excelled at baking cake. Hearing this, he immediately bought her a cake. Unfortunately, he tripped when he was about to give it to her, slamming it to her face instead. This made her remember a part from her past, however she was still emotionless. However, when Chihiro said that he met her former classmate, Iyu started to show her desire to recall her memory. She then went to her hometown, where he met Hiroki Nagase and went to various places of her past. During this trip, she found enemy Amazons and engage them, however she was overwhelmed and rendered incapable to fight. Shortly, Chihiro came to rescue, however his previous experiment also crippled him. Fortunately, Jin Takayama/Amazon Alpha came and defeated the enemy Amazons. Iyu was present in the Kurosaki Team office when Chihiro was about to be put to stasis. Chihiro asked about whether Iyu had something to say in their possibly last interaction, however Iyu stayed silent, even after Chihiro showed her their pictures in amusement park and told her that he had fun. Right before entering the stasis, Chihiro kept remembering their moments together, finally realized that he wanted her so much. This made him berserk, assuming his true Amazon form (driverless), killing many people in that room. When Takeshi Kurosaki commanded her to kill Chihiro, Iyu didn't budge, restated what Takeshi told her earlier, that he was different than the kind of Amazon they hunted. However, Chihiro unintentionally wounded Iyu as well. The sound of Iyu's blood dripping finally stopped Chihiro's rampage. After he ran away, Takeshi unleashed his anger to Iyu, told her to forget everything he said and that they would hunt Chihiro. Iyu, still emotionless, answered with a single firm affirmative. Personality As a Sigma type Amazon, she was devoid of emotions and unable to feel physical pain, despite retaining memories while she was alive. She sports a deadpan look all the time, unconcerned if she is being treated as a person or a biological weapon, caring only about taking orders and completing assignments. Her mental faculties seem to be unaffected by her traumatic death, as she is seen fully capable of processing orders and following them to the letter. However, certain events, gestures and people relevant to her past memories can still trigger unusual reactions from her, most notable of which being singing a song her father used to sang with her while she was a child, suggesting that fragments of her humanity still linger within her. Powers & Abilities *'Pain immunity: '''As a Sigma-type Amazons, Iyu lacks the ability to feel pain. As such, she fights with a single-minded focus while sporting uncanny grace, not stopping to care about damage done to her, and will continue until her body gives out. *'Hand-to-Hand combat:' Despite having no combat experience when she was alive, she was adept at hand-to-hand combat, capable of complicated maneuvers and taking out multiple lesser foes while still suffering from wounds rendered prior. *'Amazon tracking: 'Like other Amazons, Iyu has the ability to sense the presence of other Amazons. However, unlike other Amazons who detect others of their kind by scent, she detects Amazons by their urge to feed on humans. As such, while she is able to reliably detect new types as such urge is ever-present in them, she is unable to detect and identify Chihiro as one unless Chihiro feels an overwhelming urge to feed on humans. Weaknesses * '''Reliance on external maintenance: '''As a Sigma type Amazon, she is incapable of consuming nutrients and on her own, even the notion of 'eating' is alien to her. As such, she requires regular "fueling" via protein injections, else she would fail to function within a day and eventually expire. She also requires 4C to repair any damage suffered, as unlike other Amazons, she has no regenerative abilities of her own. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Iyu is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Marin Fuma in episode 14 of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Category:Amazonz Category:Crow Monsters Category:Allies